cherophobia
by ceraunodox
Summary: because nothing lasts forever. AU.


Hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo dini hari ini. Petir sambar menyambar, tetes-tetes air masuk melewati jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Hawa dingin ikut menyertai. Laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak terganggu, tangannya terus bergerak.

Sasuke meletakkan kuas dan palettenya setelah menorehkan garis terakhir dari warna hitam yang mengotori gelas plastik berisi air di samping kanannya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mundur, mencoba mendapatkan akses yang lebih baik untuk memandang karya seninya sendiri.

Putih, hitam, dan abu-abu mendominasi sisi kanan. Sementara sisanya warna cerah seperti merah, kuning, bahkan pink tajam ditorehkannya tanpa takut. Memanfaatkan hadiah dari temannya saat ulang tahun yang sudah lama lewat, ia akan mencoba hal baru untuk pamerannya kali ini.

Biasanya karya seni yang ia hasilkan selalu tidak berwarna, selalu hitam dan putih. Kadang juga abu-abu ikut meramaikan. Dulu, Sasuke membeli satu set cat minyak tiap minggu karena hitam dan putihnya sudah kering di kanvas sementara warna lain menganggur dan memadat di _tube_ masing-masing.

Pameran yang ia adakan kali ini akan berlangsung sekitar 36 jam dari sekarang, dan Sasuke baru menyelesaikan _masterpiece_ nya _._ Tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai _masterpiece_ , sebenarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya memakai warna, mungkin tekniknya masih belum sempurna. Namun, ia menaruh seluruh perasaan ( _well_ , Sasuke masih kenal dengan konsep perasaan) di dalam lukisan ini. Ombak warna yang terputus tiba-tiba oleh gelap.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan angka 03.16. Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari studio kecilnya dan tidur, namun seseorang masuk dan menahannya. Rasa kantuk mendominasi mata, namun ia masih bisa menangkap bayangan wanita dengan piama hijau tua yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menyodorkan _mug_ berwarna hitam yang langsung diterima Sasuke sambil mengangguk. Hangat, aroma cokelat menyebar dan memasuki penciumannya.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi, cukup jauh dari Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat sedikit warna dari seluruh lukisan yang baru saja dibuat suaminya, dan tersenyum lebar. Pameran kali ini pasti akan jadi hebat. "Itu yang akan jadi lukisan utama?"

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk, menjawab singkat sambil ikut memandang lukisannya sendiri.

Wanita bermata hijau itu merasakan dingin merayapi tubuhnya, namun ditepisnya perasaan itu dan kembali bertanya, "apa judul lukisan itu? Bagus sekali, Sasuke- _kun_ memang berbakat!"

Judul. Ya, Sasuke belum memikirkan judul sama sekali. Seniman selalu begitu. Spontan. Apa, ya, yang cocok untuk lukisan kali ini? Ia terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir dan mencari inspirasi.

Sakura masih menatap warna-warna yang sudah tertoreh di kanvas. Akhirnya, setelah berpuluh-puluh lukisan hitam putih yang dihasilkan laki-laki berwajah pucat dihadapannya, ada juga yang berwarna-warni. Hitam dan putih belum bisa dihilangkan sepenuhnya, tapi ini sangat bagus. Khas Sasuke sekali.

" _Nothing lasts forever_." Sasuke akhirnya buka suara. Sakura nyaris tersedak karena kaget, ia pikir Sasuke tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Nothing_... _lasts_ _forever_?" Tangan Sakura meletakkan _mug_ kosong yang ia pegang di kursi terdekat. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

Kadang, bagi Sakura, Sasuke sedikit aneh. Banyak sekali hal yang dipikirkan walaupun ia tidak pintar soal membicarakan perasaannya. Kadang juga bicaranya ambigu. Ketika ia mengusulkan sesuatu, sering sekali kalimatnya berantakan, efek dari membangun ide sambil berbicara. Sakura sudah terbiasa, mungkin dari jutaan orang di dunia ini, cuma dia yang tahan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa judulnya seperti itu?"

Sasuke masih diam. Berusaha mengatur kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan. Bagaimana cara menyampaikannya, ya? Bagaimana agar istrinya mengerti?

Sakura masih menanti.

"Aku takut, Sakura." Jawaban itu dirasa Sasuke bagus, dan mengundang Sakura untuk terus bertanya.

"Takut apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Mata hijaunya membelalak, suaranya sarat keheranan. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya laki-laki pucat itu bicara seperti itu.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam, membuang pandangan. Marmer di lantai sekarang mungkin lebih menarik daripada apapun di ruangan ini untuk dilihat. _Mug_ di tangannya masih terasa hangat. "Aku takut bahagia."

"Kenapa?" Sakura tahu suaranya menghilang ditelan hujan, namun ia tidak berusaha mengeraskannya. "Bukannya bahagia itu menyenangkan?"

Sasuke sadar kalau ini akan jadi diskusi yang panjang.

"Bahagia memang menyenangkan." Sakura terus mendengarkan pria _raven_ dihadapannya. "Tapi, juga ada akhirnya."

"Ketika kebahagiaan berakhir, yang ada tinggal kesedihan dan kemarahan." Sasuke terus melanjutkan. Kali ini ia lega karena Sakura pasti bisa mengerti maksudnya, "aku mengalami hal itu nyaris seumur hidupku. Ada ketakutan tersendiri ketika aku mulai bahagia."

Ganti Sakura yang terdiam. Keluarga Sasuke yang meninggalkannya ketika ia masih kecil, ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya masa lalu yang buruk dilupakan saja. Sakura diam-diam bertekad membuat laki-laki dihadapannya bahagia.

"Seperti warna-warna di lukisan ini." Suara petir yang masih menyambar tidak menenggelamkan suara Sasuke. "Yang cerah akan kembali jadi gelap. Itu pasti."

Sakura bangkit, berjalan menuju jendela yang sedikit terbuka dan menutupnya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Jemarinya basah oleh tetesan air, dilapkan saja sekenanya ke ujung baju tidur yang dikenakannya.

Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Sasuke yang masih menatap lantai. Ekspresinya _stoic_ seperti biasa, namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Ada kilatan emosi yang campur aduk di sana.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura berjalan menghampirinya, langkahnya sunyi. "Semua yang cerah akan kembali jadi gelap. Yah, itu pasti, sih."

Sasuke mendongak, mata hijau itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia terus mendengarkan.

"Jika memang seperti itu, kenapa tidak kita nikmati saja warna-warna cerah itu sekarang? Sebelum nanti warna itu akan jadi gelap, sebelum kebahagiaan yang kita rasakan jadi kesedihan."

Sakura makin dewasa, Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya. Dia sudah bukan remaja putri yang mengidolakannya setengah mati tujuh tahun yang lalu, bukan lagi kuncup bunga yang menutup malu-malu, sekarang dia adalah sakura yang mekar sepenuhnya.

"Kau benar."

Senyum Sakura makin lebar. "Tentu saja! Lagipula, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ia menggantung kalimatnya beberapa saat, tangannya yang dingin menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Ditahannya kalimat itu cukup lama, Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat. Matanya menatap jernihnya _onyx_ yang berkilat-kilat dibawah lampu, "semua akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Walaupun jadi gelap. Kalau tidak baik-baik saja, maka itu belum akhir."

Helaian merah muda Sakura bergoyang menyentuh bahu, namun perhatian Sasuke tidak teralihkan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, "terima kasih."

 _Everything gets better in the end. If it's not better, it's not quite the end._

― Paulo Coelho

cherophobia: a fear of happiness

a/n: fanfic pertama yang berani saya post, hahaha. masih amatir, super short, berantakan.


End file.
